100 Stormy days
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Wishing-Fire 100 themes challenge! 100 Themes, Words,drabble and.randomness. Set could be in AU and Canon. Chapt 21: Asch was injuried after the mission that he had with Sync, and Luke just happened to see the two and decide to help the poor youngest God General to carried the unconscious Asch, in wrong way, not to mention Asch decided to be awake at the wrong time also, it seems.
1. Introduction

**Hello, Yue's back with another challenge from Wishing-Fire! (Seriously, they has amazing challenges! And this archive need it just like KH fandom does) The rules are quiet simple yet complicated, I need to do write 100 themes about one character in 100 word, no less or more. That's the complicated side,**

**On the bright side, I could insert other character in as well as long as this character, Sync that I took, keep appear as main character. So, if there's any request on who I should make Sync interact with, just spill it out on the reviews and I will do it! XD **

**So, before this random ramble continued into a paragraph, Disclaimer please. :3**

**Sync: Yue doesn't own tales of The Abyss, this challenge, the picture cover or me. If she does,**

**I won't make you die of course! XD**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

He could feel five pairs of eyes directed to him with different emotion and feeling. Curious is the emotion that he could feel most from those eyes. And how could they not? It's not everyday you see someone with wild spiky green hair and a strange beak-like mask hanging over his face after all. Not that the boy care with what would the God Generals thought about him. He just wants this stupid moment finished now.

"Now, if you would?" Van said.

Take that as a cue, he spoke, "I'm Sync. Sync the Tempest." and gives them a greeting smirk.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated ^_^**


	2. Love

**Thank you for Rhyme13kh14Xion8 for reviewing the last chapter. :D  
**

**Let's move on. Oh and.. I planned to updated this everyday. x3**

**Basically an argument before the battle, **

**Pairing: None, a hint of AschLuke**

* * *

**2. Love**

"So replica and original fell in love to each other huh? Ridiculous." Sync scoffed and gives a look to the red haired male in front of him.

"S-shut up! There's nothing wrong with it!" Luke sheathed out his sword and get ready on his battle stance. "How.. About your self? Don't you have someone that you love also? Or something, probably?" Luke asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Me?" Sync chuckled, "Don t be joking. Love is something unimportant for me. After all, I m just an empty shell." He muttered in a low tone, And charged toward the red head replica.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated ^_^**


	3. Hate

**Clover Reith is my friend's OCs, ClovyKuroro and this is based on my RP with her. So, yeah this is how they meet at the first time. XD Just like I said, if you want to see someone interact with Sync just tell me who and I will write about them. Crossover is doesn't matter as well. XD **

* * *

**3. Hate**

"Why.. Do you hate your self so much, Sync?" The pinkette asked out of curiosity as she tilted her head.

"Why? It's obvious! I'm nothing but a mere trash!" He snapped, making her body flinched at the sudden outburst from the green haired God General, "I'm a failure, unworthy being! What do you expect from me?!"

"I don't think so," She begun, "You're not a trash, believe me. You re worth to live, no everybody worth to live, even you, even a replica."

"..You don t understand.."

"No, I understand Really I am."

"Or you just simply weird and naive, Clover Reith."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated ^_^**


	4. Vacation

4. Vacation

"Congratulation! You won two ticket of Vacation to keterburg spa for two person!" The man cheered as he ring the bell at the green haired teen who's standing in front of him. If it's not because the mask that hide half part of his face, the man would be asking about the frown that he had on his face now. Which he glad the man can not see it.

Walking away from the lottery place, Sync staring at the ticket on his hand with a confused look on his face, and muttered, "What should I do with this?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	5. Growing up

**Set in AU. Basically Sync and Florian is a brother here. Sync and Arietta happened to be on.. Say School backyard and then Florian accidentally heard what they are talking about.**

* * *

**5. Growing up**

"Come on, quit crying she won't be back!" He snapped to the pinkette who's sobbing into her knees, grieving about her lost kitten.

"Chiko is my precious kitten, how could you say that!" Arietta cried under her sob.

"Grow up already. It's not like she's the only cat on the world!" Sync hissed in annoyance, and folded his arms around his chest.

"And that's coming from someone who's crying over his lost puppy before," Florian chuckled and quickly run from that place right when he heard Sync yelled his name in anger and started chasing him with a red face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, ^_^**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Set at the event of Choral Castle**

* * *

6. Trouble Brewing.

The trouble was brewing. Not only the disc fell into the enemy's hand, but the blonde swordsman also able to knock his mask off which revealing his identity. Sync gritted his teeth in annoyance as he clenched his fist tight, ready to attack anytime. But, when the sound of the blonde companion could be heard along with the Fon Master's, Sync couldn't help but retreat.

'Tch, the interaction with him is forbidden,' He thought and with one swift move, he took his mask and leaves the room, leave the confused Guy,

"That face is..." He muttered and tilted his head

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	7. First Encountered with animal

**Sync and Ion request from Rhyme13kh14Xion8. **

******Set in AU. In here, Sync and Ion was 4-5 years old.**

******I hope you enjoy and send me a character to Sync interact with peoples! Anon is fine also since I never closed my review for anon. XD**

******P.S: Crossover is fine as long as I know the character~**

* * *

**7. First encountered with animal.**

"S-sync.. That would be dangerous," Ion said, hiding behind his brother while peeked a little to the dog.

"It won't. Besides, he's chained." Sync said and poke the dog which resulting the dog to be mad and barked madly to them, hitting its nose to the fence before it get in to the yard.

"Aww.. And here I thought I could hear a real dog's bark." He whined and turned around to see Ion's face that turned into horror, "What's wrong?" he asked, but no words come out as Ion merely pointed behind at the now unchained big dog.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are greatly appreciated ^_^**


	8. First Love

**Set anywhere. Maybe on the cafe where the two God General relaxes after their mission.**

**And sorry for the delay. Connection problem T_T**

**Character: Sync and Asch.**

* * *

**8. First Love**

"Do you know that Luke first love is Van?"

Heard that, Asch spilled out whatever he has been drink at the moment and coughed, "What the hell is that?!" he snapped and glared at Sync who wore an indifferent looks on his face.

"Well, some people said that when we unconsciously said someone name in sleep, then that person must be someone dear to them."

"And your point is?"

"Luke muttered Van's name in sweet tone before. What do you think of it?" Sync retorted before he leaves the cafeteria, leaving the speechless Asch with disbelieves looks on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	9. First Crush

**Set somewhere in Daath. Basically, Anise was bored at the moment, and when she found the two free God Generals, she decided to make a small talk with them. **

**Oh, and.. I'm happy to see this drabbles has 200+ viewers. Never thought it would be that much. Thank you for all people who has visited and view also read this drabbles. XD Though, if I may ask for your review~? **

* * *

**9. First Crush**

Sync doesn't know how he ends up in this girly chatter of first crush thingy with the two Oracle Knights. But he knows one thing, "I'm sure we're not here to talk about who-has-a-crush-on-who, are we?" Sync scoffed and rests his head on his palm.

"B-but-but, don't you guys ever wondered Mohs's crush?" Anise asked panicky.

"I'm not interested." Sync stated as Arietta nodded in agreement behind her doll.

"Even when I said I've see him with a girl before?" Anise said with a devilish smirk.

The young God Generals frowned/gasped upon heard it before they asked in unison, "Who?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	10. First Tragedy

**Set in pre-game. 3 months after take Sync out from the volcano.**

* * *

**10. First Tragedy.**

'It's hurt...'

'It's hot...'

'I can't breath.'

Sync awoken in the middle of night with his eyes widened open as he tried to catch his breath while clutched his hand on his chest. It's been 3 months already since Van took him from the Volcano. But yet, that scene still haunted him even now.

"That nightmare again?" Van asked, and Sync just responded with a nod. "I see. That was the first tragedy on your life after all. But you will eventually get used of it. Get stronger, Sync." Van patted the boy's head and headed out from the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	11. Parents

**This chapter is requested by Clover Reith, a.k.a ClovyKuroro, my friends on FB and also my RP partner. XD**

**Character: Sync and Colette Reith [Clover's mother]**

**Set in... Future canon where Sync married with Clover. XD [Of course this is based on my RP]**

* * *

**11. Parents**

Mellow, that's how he feel now. But why? Weather? Or

"Sync?"

Her.

He turned his head to the woman with a blanket on her hands. Colette Reith, Clover's mother. He doesn't know why he always feels like this every time she's around. Does it because she fills something that he never had?

"It's cold there, doesn't it?" she said as she wrapped the blanket around his body. "Be sure to not catch a cold."

Yes.. It's because she fill the role of parents that he never had. And because of it he doesn't know how to react when she's around.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated also... Give me a character people. X'D *Almost out of idea***


	12. Afraid of the dark

**To sum it all, Luke asked Tear to go to the haunted house with him. Although she reluctant, she's agreed without knowing that she become gamble object from Sync and Luke. And then, Luke left her when they're at the middle of it hhe~ XD**

* * *

**12. Afraid of the dark.**

Tear walked into the haunted house with worried on her face. The truth is, she always afraid of the dark even though she don't want to admit it, at least upfront. Unfortunately for her she lost track of Luke, the one who company her inside. And when she heard a scary sound, her body twitched and quickly runs out while hold her ears with both hands.

"Told ya she's a scaredy cat." Sync smirked and held out his hand.

"Geez.. Remind me to not make a bet with you anymore!" Luke grumbled as he put some galds into Sync's hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	13. Holding Hand

**Set in AU**

**So, yes. Sync made a mistake to this girl and plan to apologized and ask Asch for advice. The girl is... Whoever on your imagination XD**

**And, sorry for not update this, I got connection problem and do some preparation for Aidul Fitri. So, Happy Aidul Fitri for 1434 H for whoever celebrate it. XD**

* * *

**13. Holding hand**

"Why it's so hard to say it!" Sync snapped in depress as he run his hand to his green hair for the several times today. The plan was simple, he just needs to ask her somewhere, hold her hand and apologize. But even a simple task could be complicated for him.

"Blame your stupid mouth." Asch scoffed just to earn a glare from the boy.

But Asch's right. If it's not because his stupid mouth he won't be frustrated now. But being as stubborn as he is, he won't admit it out loud and instead,

"Shut up, you're no helping!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	14. Popcorn

**Set in AU, yet again.**

**If this chapter a little weird, it's because I don't know what to do anymore about it. I need character suggestion, really. TAT**

**Anyway, can anyone guess our mystery guest?**

* * *

**14. Popcorn**

Three pairs of green eyes staring at the yellow creature in front of them who holding a popcorn on it's hand. It's ears twitched and it's head tilted to the side as if wondering why they staring at it.

"Are you sure?" Sync asked,

"Yes, I'm sure." Ion nodded in respond.

The creature however, looked even more confused at the conversation, make it raised it's hand and said,

"Pika?"

"It's cute!" Florian squealed and hugged the creature tightly.

"No way! Sync snapped, I'm not so going to admit that my voice is actually the same as that stupid-weird-looking-mouse EVER!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	15. Cookies

**Uh.. I got a writers block here. Please people. Send me a character. X'D**

* * *

**15. Cookies**

"Here! I made this just for both of you!" Florian said as he handed cookies pouch to his brothers

"Thank you Florian," Ion said with his smile and took a bite of it. While Sync just stared at it in suspicious.

"At first I thought it would be fail since I forgot to pour a sugar. But, I think it end up well since Natalia help me!

Sync's eyes widened when he heard the Princess name being mentioned as he quickly looked at Ion who fainted on the ground.

"Sync? What happened with Ion?"

"Uh.. Take a nap, I guess?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^;**


	16. Memories

Set anywhere,

Character: Sync and ?

Just.. Use your own imagination who could be this girl is~ :P

* * *

**16. Memories**

"Do you know? Human memories are fragile," he began, waves his hand in a circle before he pointed his index finger up. "Just as human's existence it self," He added with a smirk

"And what's your point in telling me this, Sync?!" She snapped- glared in frustration as she gritted her teeth.

"My point is," He said, jumped to her back and before she could react, he already held his knife on her throat and whispered to her ear from behind, "Peoples will easily forget about you once you perished from this world, that s a fact"

And he stabbed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	17. Tower

Set in AU

Character: Todd!Sync and Tear

In this stories, Sync is 4 years old

And this will be my last update for today~

* * *

**17. Tower**

"And then they live happily ever after." Tear finished told the story as she closed the book. Satisfied clear on her face once she seen the kids all fell asleep, except for one.

"What's wrong, Sync?" She asked the boy.

"That must be hurt.." He said with a frown.

"Huh?"

"The prince was climbed the tower using her hair! That's must be hurt!" he pouted.

Tear let out a small chuckles at his remark and said, "Then, what would prince Sync do to help his princess from the tower?"

And a grin spreads on the little boy's face, "Well-"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	18. Stipes

Set at the same universe as the last one and this is request from **zaviour. **

Hope you enjoy. As usual, request are open :D

Have I mentioned that Sync is 4 years old and Tear is 17 in this and last chapter?

P.S: Nope, I'm not give up on this drabbles, just waiting for someone to give me request on character that they want to see with Sync here.

* * *

**18. Stripes**

Tear never thought that her day as an assistant on the Day Care would be so nice. Not to mention that she grew fond at the children there, especially with this certain boy, Sync. He s could be unpredictable she must admit, just like now. When he asked her to go to aquarium, and how could she refused when he gives her that puppy eyes.

"Tear, look!" he said, pointed at the stripes fish.

"Do you like it?" she asked,

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it's clumsy, just like you." He exclaimed with a grin.

And the blood rush to her face, "W-wha-?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	19. Star

How long since I've been update this drabble? It's been quiet long I guess but can't be helped. I got several problem here. Connection mostly. Hope you forgive me. T^T This chapter is requested by **Zaviour. **And... It's been a long time since I watched beyblade so.. I hope it's not that weird XD;;

Anyway, thanks to **Rhyme13kh14Xion8, zaviour, Kuroi Mercenary**, and **Anon** for the reviews. Also my silent reader. You'll got triple update today, I promises. XD

* * *

**19. Star**

"If you think the fight was over, you're wrong!" Kai said in the middle of his pant as fatigue started to conquer him.

"Really? As far as I see, you're no longer in a shape to continued," Sync scoffed as he glanced at the other male, smirking.

"True," he began, "But that Mr-I m-the-star, is waiting for me. That's why, I can't lose here!" he said, positioned him self into the battle pose and held his beyblade firmly on his hand which mimicked soon by the grenette. And soon enough, both of the beyblades flew, clashed to each other,

"Go Dranzer!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


	20. Universe

Oh, I forgot mention that the last chapter is set on AU and this one is.. Could be on Canon.

Character: Sync and Arietta

Pairings: Hint of IonArietta

* * *

**20. Universe**

"Oh please," Sync scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Would you cut that all 'Fon Master is my universe' thing? You sound like a broken record, Arietta."

"I don't care!" She shrieked under the sobs and shot a glare to the green-haired boy, "It was true after all. Master Ion is my universe! He taught me many things; he's so kind to me." The pinkette added and threw her doll to him which easily catches by the said boy.

"It was wrong," he said plainly and threw the doll back, "Because, universe is not supposed to be /that/ small and fragile,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


	21. Princess

Last shoutout: Psst, thanks for all the views, I never thought this drabble could reach 946 views. Thank you and thank you. And with this last update, I'll take my leave. ^_^

* * *

**21. Princess**

"You just ask to get killed, do you know that?" Sync asked the red haired replica with raised brow who gives him a frown in return.

"What do you mean? I don't think I do something wrong?"

And at that question, Sync merely pointed his finger to the red haired God-General on Luke's hand who wore a deep scowl on his face as his eyes shot a dangerous glare. Mostly, because he got carries in bridal style like a princess by his own replica.

"Uh... Good morning?" Luke greeted the not-so-amused Asch with nervous smile.

"You're so dead, dreck."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


	22. Do Not Disturb

1219 views wooooo~~~ *Dance of joy* Never thought this drabble could be popular[?] XD

But seriously, this is getting harder and harder in every themes. At first I thought it was easy but then, it proves otherwise, *Sighed* Anyway, thank you for all the readers who already bother to read this drabble. Let's continue to the next themes~

**Let see.. This one is set in Another Reality**

The party and the God-General say.. trapped in the abandoned cottage in Mt Roneal and can't get out from there due to the blizzard? Yes, that's.. kinda make senses for me hha. So yeah, when they debated on who should cook? Natalia volunteer and.. You know the next..

* * *

**22. Do not disturb**

It was a rare occasion for the party and the God-General to have civil time. And this rare occasion happened when ten pair of eyes staring at the Do-Not-Disturb sign that Natalia hung at the kitchen door.

"Is .. it safe to let her do the cook?" Sync asked the party.

His question was responded by horror looks on their face as they shook their heads in unison, minus Jade of course.

"Dinner's ready." Natalia stated, brought the weird-looking-supposed-to-be-food out and placed it on the table.

And everyone's paled.

"No hope.." Luke muttered, followed by nods of agreement from the others.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


	23. Rejection

**Set in AU**

Hhe, I'm not sure if this would satisfied you because this theme's kinda confused me. But here it is. Sync and Anise and.. It's not like she do a prank, I guess. Let see..

Anise was confessed her feelings to.. her crush and end up being rejected by whatever reason. And she found the green haired boy rested on the ground and decide to talk to him.

Hha, I really not good at making a situation if it come to short drabbles.

**Character: Sync and Anise [Requested by] Mryhh**

* * *

**23. Rejection**

"Love is complicated.." Anise said with a huff as she leaned her head to Sync's shoulder just to get pushed right away,

"I guess it won't be called as "Love" if it's not." he retorted and pushed the girl's head yet again.

" I just never thought it was really /that/ complicated, especially after the rejection from your crush." she sighed, "But that's only mean I need to move on!" she cheered.

"That's surprisingly fast" he frowned as he looked at the brunette in disbelieve.

"So.."

"So?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend, Sync?"

"No."

"Darn.. That's even faster.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ^_^**


End file.
